


Un jour, bientôt.

by Enilembo



Category: Hollywood (TV 2020)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enilembo/pseuds/Enilembo
Summary: Raymond et Camille veulent fêter leur réussite comme tout le monde. Entre amis, entre amours. Mais la violence de l'époque en a décidé autrement.
Relationships: Archie Coleman / Rock Hudson, Jack Castello / Claire Wood, Raymond Ainsley / Camille Washington
Kudos: 4





	Un jour, bientôt.

Raymond et Camille n’avaient pas vraiment eu le temps de fêter leur réussite aux Oscars. Bien évidemment ils avaient assisté à tous les cocktails et autres réceptions qui avaient suivi cette soirée de prix. Mais juste entre eux ils n’avaient juste pas eu le temps, emportés dans le tourbillon hollywoodien.

En quelques jours ils s’étaient sentis pousser des ailes, réalisant tous leurs rêves, même les plus fous. Plus rien d’autre ne comptait que « Meg », les chiffres des entrées ne cessaient de monter et les journaux avaient fait d’eux les stars du moment.

Mais ce soir Raymond avait décidé qu’il était temps de prendre un peu de temps pour eux. Ils devaient fêter ça entre amis, et seulement entre amis. Archie était encore trop occupé à profiter de ses nouveaux jours avec Rock, mais Jack et Claire avaient accepté l’invitation avec plaisir.

C’était même eux qui avaient proposé un bar dans l’une des grandes avenues de Los Angeles. L’établissement le plus en vogue de la ville d’après la blonde.

Le couple métis s’y présenta en premier et ils devaient admettre que leur amie n’avait pas menti. Les grandes baies du premier étage donnaient directement que le Mont Lee, offrant une vue imprenable sur les lettres Hollywood.

\- Je me demande comment Claire arrive à toujours dénicher les meilleurs endroits de la ville.  
\- Ça doit être un des seuls avantages à passer ses journées le nez dans les magasins ou dans le coin potin des studios. Sourit Raymond.

En guise de réponse Camille offrit une petite tape sur l’épaule de son compagnon, et sourit plus largement quand elle aperçut leurs amis arriver à leur tour.

\- Nous ne sommes pas trop en retard ? S’inquiéta Jack.  
\- Juste à l’heure plutôt. On vient d’arriver.

Les deux couples n’attendirent pas plus longtemps pour commander et Jack offrit sa première bouteille de champagne avec satisfaction. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps ils ne parlèrent pas de film, pas de Ace, pas d’Oscar, mais juste d’eux. De leur amour, de leur nouvelle vie, de leur passé aussi.

\- Je ne l’ai jamais dit mais j’étais terriblement jalouse quand tu as été prise pour ta première apparition. Avoua Claire à Camille.  
\- Et moi jusqu’au dernier moment j’étais persuadée que ce serait toi qui aurais le rôle de Peg.  
\- Même après avoir corrompu Raymond au lit ?

Le réalisateur éclata de rire sous la remarque de Jack, alors que Camille sentit ses joues devenir écarlates. Il avait peut-être laissé son cœur trop parlé lors de l’une des nombreuses soirées qu’il avait passé avec l’acteur. Malgré toutes les promesses qu’il avait pu faire à son amante.

Après le champagne, le barman servit quelques Martini ou autres alcools forts au quatuor. Mais le regard de Claire s’était assombrit lorsque Jack commanda une dernière bière.  
Un groupe d’homme venait d’entrer dans le bar bruyamment. Elle reconnu la croix que l’un d’entre eux portait fièrement comme écusson à sa veste. Une croix blanche et rouge, avec une sorte de flamme en son centre. L’emblème des suprématistes blancs. Leur présence dans le bar ne disait rien qui vaille à la jeune femme.

Camille aussi les avait vu, avec les années elle avait appris à reconnaitre ses ennemis entre mille. Par réflexe elle serra son bras autour de la taille de Ray et retint sa respiration.

\- Nous ferions mieux d’y aller, il est déjà tard et je tourne demain matin. Décida Jack.  
\- Oui allons-y, je rêve de retrouver mon lit pour une première nuit complète. Soupira le réalisateur.  
\- Qui te dit que je vais te laisser dormir ?

Camille avait soufflé ses mots avec un doux sourire, mais la tension était toujours visible sur les lignes de son front. Elle ne respira plus doucement que lorsque le groupe d’amis fut sur le trottoir, éloigné de quelques pas.

Jack les tira jusqu’à sa dernière acquisition, une sublime voiture bleu ciel, cadeau d’Ernie. Il n’était pas peu fier de conduire Claire jusqu’aux portes d’Ace Studio, s’amusant à voir la foule de figurants qui se pressaient toujours devant les grilles. Il n’oubliait pas que quelques mois auparavant il était l’un d’entre eux.

\- Allez, allez vous coucher, on se retrouve au studio demain.

Ray et Camille regardèrent le jeune couple rouler jusqu’au bout de l’avenue avant de disparaître au dernier carrefour.

\- On marche ou tu veux que je hèle un taxi ?  
\- Je ne suis pas contre prend un peu l’air. Acquiesça Camille.

Le brun sourit avant de glisser fermement son bras autour de celui de sa compagne pour les guider jusqu’à leur appartement. Au grand désespoir de l’actrice il s’engagea de nouveau sur le trottoir qui longeait le bar de la soirée. De toute évidence le groupe d’homme se trouvait toujours à l’intérieur.

\- Ray…tu ne veux pas que l’on fasse un détour ?  
\- Le pays entier t’a attribué un Oscar pour celle que tu es Camille. Ces hommes devront s’y faire. Tu mérites de pouvoir marcher sur tous les trottoirs que tu veux.

La jeune femme n’était pas vraiment rassurée, mais elle fit confiance à Raymond et s’élança avec lui. Ses muscles se tendirent les uns après les autres et son souffle se coupa quand ils longèrent la vitrine de l’établissement. Elle avait rarement marché aussi vite sur quelques mètres, tirant son compagnon à sa suite. Mais quand enfin le danger semblait éloigné elle s’offrit une respiration.

\- Tu vois !  
\- Ray s’il te plait…

Le réalisateur savait que cette situation ne plaisait pas à Camille, mais il s’était battu avec « Meg » pour que des gens comme Camille ou Anna puisse être reconnue à leur juste valeur. Se balader dans la rue sans crainte faisait aussi partie de ce combat.

\- Eh la nègre là !

Mais de toute évidence le message du film n’avait pas convaincu tout le monde.

Deux hommes étaient sortis du bar à leur suite, les rattrapant de quelques pas au milieu de la rue. Naïvement Raymond se dit qu’il pouvait très bien gérer les deux hommes, aussi massifs qu’ils étaient. Il avait toujours eu l’âme aventureuse, d’abord diplomate, mais rapidement bagarreuse. Surtout quand il s’agissait de défendre Camille.

\- Messieurs je vous prierais de ne pas parler à mademoiselle Camille Washington sur ce ton.  
\- Ray par pitié, partons !  
\- On ne parle pas aux noirs nous, on leur crache dessus.

Le sang de Camille semblait quitter son cœur en une seconde. Sa main se referma avec force autour de celle de Raymond. Leur seule issue était de partir d’ici, mais les deux hommes ne semblaient pas vouloir les laisser filer aussi facilement. Pire encore, Raymond semblait déterminé à leur régler leur compte.

\- Ose cracher sur un homme plutôt. Que ton honneur soit sauf. S’attaquer à une femme parait un peu facile pour deux mastodontes comme vous.  
\- Son sexe n’est pas la question. C’est sa couleur qui dérange. On ne devrait pas les laisser en liberté.

Le cœur de Camille cessa de battre une fois encore. Elle avait souvent entendu ce genre de remarque dans sa vie, mais une partie d’elle s’était assurée que grâce à son Oscar elle était à présent à couvert de tout cela. Ce soir-là elle reçut la preuve que rien n’était encore gagné.

Ce qui suivit l’insulte ne fut qu’un échange flou de coups et de cris. Camille n’aurait su dire qui avait porté le premier coup, mais elle se sentit repoussée dans recoin, illusion de protection. Sous ses yeux effrayés Raymond offrit une démonstration de ses poings et de sa rage. Mais il ne faisait pas le poids face aux deux hommes, rompus à l’exercice de la bagarre. Rapidement le sang coula le long de ses lèvres, puis de son nez.

Un cri plus strident vrilla la gorge de l’actrice quand le corps de son compagnon s’effondra contre le bitume encore chaud de la journée ensoleillée. Par chance sa détresse attira les autres clients du bar, dont certains repoussèrent les deux malfrats.

\- Monsieur ? Monsieur vous allez bien ?

Les clients relevèrent tant bien que mal le corps endolori du réalisateur, mais quand son regard croisa les pupilles effrayées de sa compagne, il retrouva toute sa force. En une seconde ses bras ses refermèrent autour de son corps tremblant, lui imposant une présence réconfortante.

\- Ça va aller, on rentre à la maison…

Un inconnu arrête un taxi pour les mener jusqu’à chez eux dans un silence pesant. La main de Camille ne quittait celle de Ray, ses doigts passant avec douceur sur les rougeurs de ses phalanges. Et quand enfin le couple réussi à se trainer jusqu’à leur canapé Camille laissa échapper ses larmes.

\- On doit appeler la police Ray… On ne peut pas laisser ses hommes comme ça. Regarde ce qu’ils t’ont fait !  
\- Ils t’auraient fait peut-être bien pire… Murmura le brun en se tordant de douleur. La police ne fera rien. Qui sait, ils en faisaient peut-être partis.

Cette perspective glaça le sang de Camille, mais son attention se reporta sur le confort de son amant. Avec douceur elle lui ôta sa veste et sa chemise, retenant son souffle devant les traces de sang qui s’y figeaient. Sous le maillot de corps de Raymond se formaient déjà quelques ecchymoses sombres.

Pendant de longues minutes elle s’occupa des plaies qui couvraient le visage pourtant si angélique de celui à qui elle devait la vie.

\- Même avec toutes les compétences des maquilleuses du studio, on ne pourra pas cacher ton œil. Il vire déjà au noir !  
\- Heureusement que ce n’est pas moi qui suis devant la caméra…

Tendrement Camille déposa ses lèvres sur celle de Raymond, évitant soigneusement la coupure qui bordait ses commissures. Le métis aurait aimé pouvoir la serrer plus fort contre lui mais ses côtes le brûlaient à chaque mouvement. Il ne rêvait plus que de son lit.

Une volonté que l’actrice exécuta en un claquement de doigts, le bordant entre les draps frais. Mais alors qu’elle s’éloignait pour prendre soin d’elle à son tour, la main douce de Raymond la retint contre lui.

\- Je suis désolé Camille. J’aurais dû t’écouter et faire un détour.  
\- Ce n’est pas de ta faute. J’aurais aimé te voir avoir raison ce soir. Mais il va falloir encore faire quelques films pour qu’Hollywood devienne un endroit sans risque.  
\- Je te protègerais tant qu’il le faudra…

Le sommeil emporta les dernières paroles rassurantes du réalisateur.

**

Le lendemain la tension était encore palpable dans la chambre. Grâce aux bons soins de Camille le corps de Raymond ne le faisait plus souffrir, mais son visage portait inévitablement les traces de son combat.

\- Je crois que c’est une bonne journée pour s’enfermer dans la lecture de scriptes.

Mais le plan de Raymond ne se déroula pas comme il l’entendait. A peine avait-il mit le pied dans les bureaux de Ace qu’il croisa Rock et Archie.

\- Ray ! Mon dieu mais qu’est-ce qu’il t’est arrivé !?  
\- Rien d’important messieurs. Tout va bien…  
\- Ton œil parait quand même bien gonflé pour que tout aille bien. Nota Rock.  
\- Raymond tu ne peux pas rester comme ça !

Avec autorité Archie tira le réalisateur dans une salle de réunion vide et le força à s’asseoir pour l’écouter. Raymond savait que cela ne servait à rien de résister, mais cela l’ennuyait d’inquiéter ses amis dans une si bonne période pour eux.

\- Ce n’est rien, Camille a été insultée par des membres du KKK hier soir. J’ai essayé de la protéger.  
\- Essayé ? Ils lui ont fait du mal ? Hurla presque Archie.  
\- Non ils ne l’ont pas touché heureusement.

La tension redescendit d’un cran dans la pièce, mais les poings d’Archie ne se desserrèrent pas. Il connaissait parfaitement ce qu’avait vécu le couple la veille, il savait la violence de ces moments.

\- Vous devriez demander une protection à Avis. Elle ne supportera sûrement pas d’apprendre que son actrice phare a été attaquée par des fous.  
\- Camille refuse toute protection, elle ne veut pas vivre son début de liberté en cage.  
\- Elle préfère que tu te fasses casser la gueule ? Rit Rock.  
\- Visiblement !

**

Raymond rentra tôt des studios, sa tête lui donnait l’impression qu’elle allait exploser. Toute la journée il avait dû répéter la raison de ses blessures et inévitablement les rumeurs étaient remontées jusqu’à Avis. Elle l’avait convoquée dans son bureau avec Henry à peine deux heures plus tard.

Les deux dirigeants avaient compris la réticence du couple à vivre sous protection, mais le visage tuméfié du réalisateur les laissait circonspects. Ils avaient fini par accepter de laisser les choses comme elles étaient, mais si une nouvelle attaque devait se produire, Raymond et Camille ne pourraient échapper à une protection. 

Le réalisateur finit par enfin rentrer chez lui, mécontent que tout le studio se soit mêlé de son affaire personnelle et que Camille se retrouve au cœur des discussions dans la cafétéria.

\- Chéri ? C’est toi ?  
\- Oui…

La jeune femme surgit depuis la salle à manger avec un large sourire sur les lèvres. Claire l’avait appelé quelques minutes plus tôt pour lui faire part des rumeurs qui couraient dans les studios. Elle savait que son compagnon allait rentrer mécontent, mais elle ne lui en voulait pas. Tout ce qu’il faisait était pour son bien.

Sans écouter ses grognements, elle lui tendit un cachet contre le mal de crâne et un verre de scotch, qu’il vida d’une traite dans un soupir d’apaisement. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux, lover dans le canapé, les mains de Camille reposant avec douceur contre le torse de Raymond. Sous ses doigts elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre, parfois plus vite quand leurs lèvres de retrouvèrent.

\- Ça va aller tu sais. Un jour nous n’aurons plus à nous inquiéter de ça. Ni même nos enfants.

Sans pouvoir réagir, les lèvres du brun formèrent un cercle d’étonnement, ses yeux pétillants de malice. Il voulait à tout prix oublier cette soirée de malheur et cela commençait par ne plus en parler. Il faudrait plusieurs jours à son corps pour effacer les dernières traces de coup, mais leurs esprits devaient passer à autre chose.

A des choses meilleures.  
A des choses plus belles.  
A deux choses pour eux.


End file.
